Vivir de Sueños
by Cintia Sand
Summary: Post serie. Relata los dos años de convivencia de Alfons Heiderich y Edward, desde que se conocieron en Rumania hasta el carnaval en Munich. Shonen Ai HeiXEd. ¡capitulo 4!
1. Chapter 1

Otro fic de FMA! xD

Si, estoy inspirada! Este mi primer Hei/Ed, Shonen Ai por el momento, pero abra yaoi mas adelante.

Bueno, disfrutenlo y comenten que les parece la historia!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen son de la genial Hiromu Arakawa.

Ahora si...Enjoy! xD

Cintia Elric

**Vivir de sueños (Lebensweise von traum)** nota: no estoy segura de la traducción al idioma germano del titulo, tengo solo un diccionario de alemán, y no es muy bueno, si alguien sabe mas del idioma¡corríjame! nn

Capitulo 1: Encuentro en Hermanstadt

20 de diciembre de 1921 En Rumania.

La ciudad de Sibiu, se erguía magnifica antes mis ojos, con su aspecto medieval. Yo estaba quedándome en la casa de mis tíos, había viajado desde Munich hasta allí para poder estudiar coheteria, siempre sentí fascinación por el cielo y las cosas que lo surcaban.

Al principio había pensado en estudiar aviación. Pero cuando descubrí que había posibilidades de descubrir el espacio con los cohetes no pude resistirme…

Leía los libros de Julio Verne de pequeño y soñaba desde entonces con las posibilidades de viajar a mundos diferentes. De hecho mientras viajaba en tren hacia la ciudad rumana lleve ¨ De la tierra a la luna ¨ como acompañante, que había leído ya por lo menos cinco veces.

Los rumanos eran gente huraña y desconfiada, y mis primos Seska y Ani no eran la excepción, así es que no tuve mucha oportunidad de hacer amigos allí. Y eso era lo que mas anhelaba, la compañía de alguien. Por alguna razón siempre terminaba rodeado de personas que me ignoraban.

Fue ese día particularmente frió que fui a tomar una cerveza con algunos compañeros en mi oficio. Esa tarde iríamos al señor Obert, quien seria nuestro instructor.

Era, quizás, la persona mas especializada en esta materia, tenia suerte de poder estudiar con el.

En ese momento la moral era baja, a raíz de la crisis de pos guerra. Alemania había perdido, y nadie se resignaba a ello. Muchos nuevos grupos políticos se estaban formando, quizás alguno aprobara sus proyectos y así podría ayudar a crecer a mi país.

Realmente siempre tuve el sueño de poder realizar cosas grandes, quizás se deba a que fui un niño débil y enfermo. Tener ideales me hace sentir vivo de alguna manera.

Nos quedamos en la bier house, y luego caminamos las diez cuadras que nos separaban de la residencia de Obert. La fachada era grande, pintada de color crema, sostenida por estatuas a los costados de la enorme puerta de madera en forma de arco.

Nos atendió una sirvienta regordeta, de rasgos duros. Thomas y Hebert, mis dos compañeros, pasaron primero, yo entre después de reprimir un leve ataque de tos, no me había echo bien caminar por calles tan frías.

Un calor agradable me invadió al entrar, junto con un aroma mezcla a aceite y comida refrita. Pasando el umbral de la casa, había una puerta vidriera que daba a la sala de estar, el ama de llaves nos abrió dándonos paso.

Había una enorme mesa de roble en el centro del salón llena de planos, algunos de coheteria, otros con algunas formulas de física, además de algunos dibujos de círculos que no supe que eran. Al final de la mesa podían divisarse dos sillones macizos de terciopelo verde frente al hogar encendido. Un hombre relativamente joven, delgado y de bigotes salio de uno de los sillones con una copa de brandi en la mano. ¡Oh! Muchachos ¡No los esperábamos tan temprano! Dijo acercándose para estrechar la mano de cada uno.

Heiderich, mucho gusto…dije distraídamente, mi atención estaba centrada en el otro sillón, Obert había dicho ¨ esperábamos ¨, eso significaba que alguien ocupaba la otra butaca.

El misterio no se hizo esperar mucho a debelarse.

Les presento al señor Edward Elric.dijo Obert señalando la otra silla Recién llegado de Inglaterra.

Del ancho respaldo se elevo la figura delgada y pequeña de un muchacho, vestía un traje y saco marrón. Pero era particular la manera que se peinaba… Tenía el cabello rubio y largo atado en una coleta, en lo alto de su cabeza y caía en cascada, graciosamente, desparramándose por sus hombros. La tonalidad de sus ojos, más singulares todavía, era del color que tiene la miel cuando es atravesada por los rayos del sol.

Elric se volvió para saludarnos, pero cuando me vio se paro en seco, palideció visiblemente y abrió la boca para decir algo…lo que fuese murió en su garganta interrumpido por el señor Obert.

¡Ed¡Muchacho¿Estas bien?

Si…no se preocupe dijo de inmediato saludo rápidamente a mis compañeros. Cuando llego mi turno, clavo en mí sus ojos ambarinos.

Edward Elric dijo firmemente y tomo mi mano, sentí algo de estática por el contacto…¿o serian la voz y tacto de su mano enguantada lo que estremecía, al resultarme terriblemente familiares?

Hei…Heiderich …Alphonse No se porque le dije mi nombre de pila…pero cuando lo hice sus ojos se iluminaron.

Alphonse…repitió, el modo en que pronuncio mi nombre me dio escalofríos, no nos soltamos la mano después de un rato, dejando algo perplejos a todos los presentes.

Obert fue quien rompió el hielo, llevándonos junto a la mesa y mostrándonos los planos, además del manuscrito de su próximo libro.

Enseguida pasamos a hablar de asuntos de coheteria y física. Obert nos preguntaba que queríamos lograr con eso, el era también un apasionado lector de los libros de Julio Verne que lo inspiraron de gran manera en sus investigaciones.

Edward fue indagado varias veces por Obert, era increíble que alguien de su edad supiera tanto de química, composición y descomposición de materiales… me sentía ignorante a su lado.

Me costaba creer que Edward fuese ingles, había algo extraño en su acento, había algo ajeno en todo su ser que no podía descifrar.

Mis compañeros se despidieron temprano, alegando que se alojaban en una pensión donde la puerta se cerraba a la diez de la noche, sino tendrían que rendirle cuentas a la casera.

Y yo hablaba con el muchacho extranjero animadamente. Me encanto Edward, su voz la manera de expresarse, ese ¨ algo ¨ en su estilo que lo hacia verse despegado del resto.

Cuando tome conciencia de la hora, eran casi, las once de la noche, ya había abusado de la hospitalidad de mi profesor por bastante tiempo…

Con mucho pesar anuncie que me retiraba. Edward parecía más triste que yo.

¿No tienes coche? pregunto Obert con el ceño fruncido ¡Te vas a helar allí afuera! Ha comenzado a nevar.

Antes de contestar que me iría a pie, y que no había ningún problema, Edward interrumpió:

¿Señor, puede prestarme su auto? Llevare a Alphonse hasta su casa, prometo cuidarlo.

El señor Obert tardo en responder, parecía sopesar las consecuencias, finalmente mirando por la ventana la tormenta de nieve que se avecinaba, le dijo:

Esta bien, pero regresa pronto, habrá tormenta.

Le agradecí, inmensamente al señor Obert por su hospitalidad.

Subí con Edward al auto. Durante el trayecto seguimos hablando, frecuentemente interrumpidos por las sacudidas del auto… y tuvimos suerte de llegar vivos a destino. Elric era un pésimo conductor se distraía fácilmente, y casi mordemos dos veces el cordón de la vereda.

Edward estaciono frente a la casa de mis primos. Dio un suspiro antes de poner el freno de manos.

Debía irme, debía bajarme del auto, debía separarme de Edward…pero no quería hacerlo, por mi hubiera dado vueltas en auto con el eternamente. El también se había quedado inmóvil en silencio, mirando al frente, quizás esperando que fuera yo el primero en despedirse.

Apesadumbrado….di el primer paso.

Muchas gracias por traerme, de veras, que fue un placer conocerte…

El solo me miro levemente y bajo la vista, le dolía separarse de mí, lo vi en sus ojos.

¡Gott¡Es que era tan obvio! Nos entendíamos solo con miradas, nunca había tenido ese grado de empatia con nadie…

Si no continua nevando…Podemos encontrarnos mañana en la Piaza Mare, junto al monumento ¿Lo conoces? Así terminas de explicarme esa teoría de física.

Entonces me miro y sonrió, yo también sonreí satisfecho ante la seguridad de un nuevo encuentro.

Juntemos allí a las 15:30.

Esta bien, Alphonse….Pronuncio mi nombre con puro deleite, deteniéndose levemente, en cada silaba. Otra vez, esa sensación de familiaridad me embargaba, como si fuese alguien que toda la vida había anhelado encontrar, no había conocido a nadie como Edward hasta el momento, ni lo conocería nunca…

Hasta…luego…dije torpemente y abrí la portezuela del coche.

Toque sonoramente la puerta de entrada, mientras veía con desazón alejarse, zigzagueando torpemente el coche del señor Obert, manejado por Edward.

Seguro me atendería mi gorda tía en pijama con una mueca de horrible en el rostro, masticando un montón de reproches que caerían sobre mí en cuanto la puerta se abriera, pero valdría la pena disgusto por el muchacho de ojos dorados…

Gott: es Dios en aleman.

reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Holas! Aqui capitulo 2!

**Hanasaki-kawaii:** Gracias por tu review!nn Lo de la coneccion de Hei y Ed se me ocurrio por el hecho de la pelicula que mencionaste, que Al sueña que es Hei, ya que Hei es el alter, pense que el tambien podria percibir alguna memoria de Edward. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Disfruten y dejenme su opinion!

Cintia Elric

**Capitulo 2 Hands** (manos)

21 de diciembre 1921Sibiu

Me desperté con un ataque de tos muy fuerte, sudaba y hasta tenía un poco de fiebre. Hacia años que no me despertaba así…

Cuando era muy pequeño durante la guerra me la pase enterrado en una cama de hospital con bronquitis, desde entonces era propenso a los resfrios y a las fiebres.

Fue un cruel despertar después del sueño dulce que había tenido, abrazaba a Edward. Lo tenia dócil y pequeño contra mi pecho, me sentía calido y seguro, feliz…después el levantaba la cabeza y me miraba a los ojos, me llamaba hermano…

¿Porque hermano?me preguntaba sentado en la cama reprimiendo un nuevo ataque de tos. Pero en vez de eso debía preguntarme¿porque abrazaba a Edward, tan íntimamente?…sabía que no era normal tener sueños de ese tipo con un hombre.

Me levante y me vestí, quizás era buena idea pedirle uno de esos horribles remedios para la tos a mi tía. Esas combinaciones que hacia de hiervas raras me daban nauseas, pero prefería eso, a que la fiebre subiera y no me permitiera encontrarme con Edward.

Poco antes de salir recibí una llamada suya, me dijo que el señor Obert daría una conferencia en un lugar próximo a la Piaza Mare, y si no me molestaba que fuéramos allí luego de encontrarnos. Le dije que me parecía bien, y colgué el teléfono entusiasmado.

Veinte minutos después, recorría ya las baldosas grises de la plaza rumana, todavía con el mal sabor del te de mi tía en el paladar. Me compre un chocolate para disminuir la acritud.

Anoche había nevado pero por suerte no mucho, las calles estaban ligeramente salpicadas de blanco.

Ahora solo recorría con la mirada, la iglesia vieja en frente y los faroles negros, buscando al joven con el que había soñado.

Pasee los ojos por la plaza. Allí lo vi, de pie, apoyado en unos de los faroles negros, ambas manos enfundadas en los bolsillos del abrigo marrón, mirando al cielo con expresión abstraída.

Respire profundo, lo contemplé largo rato antes de levantar una mano en alto y gritar.

¡Gutten morgen , Edward.!

El se dio vuelta y sonrió, levantando la mano.

Me acerque a el corriendo. Lo invite a una confitería a unas cuadras de la plaza, era demasiado temprano para una cerveza.

Pidió un café, cuando la camarera le pregunto si quería leche, le puso un rostro de asco que me dio risa.

Sin leche le respondí yo.

¿Hace cuando estas estudiando con Obert? Le pregunte casualmente.

Hace poco menos de dos meses…Desde que llegue de Inglaterra.

mnn…¿eres de allá? ya me asaltaba la duda de nuevo de que no era ingles…

No, no… dijo algo inseguro realmente no me creerías…

¿Porque? Iba preguntar pero solo le sonreí, se había puesto triste y no me miraba, le había recordado algo que no quería recordar.

Tosí, esta vez fingidamente y se genero entre nosotros un silencio incomodo…Por suerte la camarera, llego en ese momento con las bebidas.

¡Danke! respondimos a la chica casi al mismo tiempo. Y nos ruborizamos

¿Y vas a seguir estudiando con el? Pregunte algo torpe, intentado reiniciar la conversación.

Si, creo que estudiar coheteria me puede ayudar a encontrar lo que busco. Mi padre desapareció de nuevo así que…

Tomo un sorbo de café y no siguió hablando.

¿Desapareció? Dije llevado por la curiosidad después me di cuenta que había sido grosero perdón si no quieres hablar de ello…

No, esta bien me dijo sonriente es común en el desaparecer, ya estoy acostumbrado. Después de todo yo decidí venir hasta aquí solo. No recibí ninguna carta suya, y luego me entere que ya no se alojaba mas en el departamento en Munich donde solía vivir…

En ese momento una sensación de angustia me lleno el pecho, creo que pocas veces en mi vida me había sentido tan triste. No se porque, recordé la muerte de mi madre, durante la guerra.

Lo siento mucho se lo dije sinceramente, realmente entendía la desesperanza de verse abandonado.

Entonces me miro, la expresión de su cara era indescifrable, era como si viera a alguien que conocía de toda la vida y le esta diciendo solo con sus ojos, cuanto la ama y la desea. Sentí mi cara arder, y esta vez fui yo el que baje la mirada.

Me siguió hablando de formulas químicas, hasta que llego al tema de la Alquimia. Yo había oído nombrar la palabra vagamente, sabía que era una precursora de la química, pero algo más mística. Parecía saber bastante sobre esto, y me dijo que conociendo el principio de composición y descomposición de las cosas, era capaz de reconstruir y recrear algo que había sido destruido.

Estaba algo escéptico respecto al tema, me sonaba a divague religioso después de todo en las épocas en que vivíamos nadie era muy devoto a supersticiones. Y mi familia jamás lo había sido…

Pero aplicando el concepto del que me hablas… también podría resucitarse a alguien de la muerte…Quisiera nunca haberlo dicho.

Se puso pálido, y podría jurar que tembló.

No…alcanzo a decir con un hilo de voz y mirando al vacío eso no…

Lo siento otra vez volvía a decir algo que lo ponía mal.

Negó con la cabeza, no esta bien Alphonse…nunca tendría que haber contado nada de esto…es que soy un idiota nostálgico.

No, no lo eres…las palabras se me escaparon de los labios sin pensar. Pero era lo que en verdad sentía. Era capaz de contagiarme su dolor, hasta sentirlo como mío.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco, cuando salimos de la confitería. Caminamos en silencio, habíamos decidido ir a pie a la conferencia. El sol había bajado, y la ciudad que en mi tierra natal llamábamos Hermanstald parecía de nuevo sombría, medieval…

Yo lo observaba de reojo, siempre que caminaba, casi todo el tiempo en realidad, tenia los ojos llenos de ensueños, estaban en algún lado lejos, muy lejos de allí. Lo que me sorprendía eran las sensaciones que esto causaba en mí…

Me lastimaba, pero… ¿por que¿Porque me hería el hecho de verlo a el, un extraño que había conocido hacia menos de 24 horas, encerrado en su propio mundo¿Y porque yo desesperado, buscaba un atisbo de posibilidad de captar su atención?

Pero quizás, lo peor, fue cuando una fresca brisa atravesó, la calle azotando sus cabellos dorados a los lados de la cara tapándole los ojos…

Porque en ese momento, nació en mi el deseo de tocarlo, de levantar mi mano y correr el cabello de su rostro.

Me asuste, mantuve la vista al frente, no volví a mirarlo hasta que llegamos al salón de conferencias. Era una casa de dos pisos, amarilla y adornada por dos estatuas femeninas en la puerta, Edward anuncio con un asomo de duda:

Creo que es aquí, todavía no me guío muy bien en esta ciudad.

No había nada nuevo en la conferencia, de lo que no hubiésemos hablado con el señor Obert el día anterior…

Pero de todas formas éramos sus pupilos, así es que por compromiso, nos quedamos hasta que finalizo la charla.

Así que después de saludar y felicitar a nuestro maestro, ya estábamos fuera en la entrada del gran salón. El sol había bajado trayendo un viento helado repentino, unos pequeños copos de nieve, comenzaban a caer, tímidamente, sobre la acera. Me arrebujé en mi abrigo, pero ya había tomado una bocanada de aire helado, así que el acceso de tos no se hizo esperar.

Cuando me recuperaba de las violentas sacudidas que mis pulmones me estaban haciendo sufrir, sentí una pequeña mano en mi espalda, y otra firmemente sujeta en mi brazo.

Alphonse...¿Estas bien? Edward tenia la voz casi quebrada de la preocupación, mientras me sostenía.

Si, estoy bien, es solo una gripe le sonreí lo mas calidamente que pude, me contagio el miedo de sus ojos. Que parecían querer gritar por ayuda en cualquier momento..

Se saco el abrigo y lo coloco, casi poniéndose en puntas de píe, sobre mi espalda…

Me sonroje, el no tenia porque cuidar a un extraño como yo de esa manera…

No, por favor dije queriéndome quitar su saco de los hombros Tu no tienes mas abrigo que esto quédatelo, estoy bien, en serio…

De nuevo, poso sus manos sobre mis hombros sosteniendo el abrigo…

Yo soy muy fuerte, no esto, no me enfermare Dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Una sonrisa sincera, alentadora de dientes blancos. Una sonrisa con la que tenia el vago recuerdo de haber soñado alguna vez hace mucho, mucho tiempo…como una memoria lejana de la infancia que se trata inútilmente de evocar.

No sabia que hacer, me abrumaba su amabilidad hacia mí. Inconscientemente tome una de sus manos que se hallaban todavía en mi hombro, tembló, pero estoy seguro que no fue por el frió.

Quise pasar uno de mis dedos por debajo de su guante, sentir su piel…pero el retiro rápidamente el brazo, volviendo a sonreír, esta vez forzadamente.

Se había sentido incomodo por el gesto. Se disculpo, aunque no había nada que perdonar…

Entonces de súbito me acerque a el, lentamente, como si estuviera fuera de mi mismo. Sonara estupido, pero no podía precisar lo que intentaba hacer, actuaba por instinto. Tenia un deseo irrefrenable de estar cerca de el, de querer tocarlo.

El se quedo estático con los ojos fijos en mi, y yo seguí acercando mi rostro a el. A pesar de saber lo extraño era aquello, no podía detenerme, no quería pensar. Sentí su aliento calido sobre mi labios helados, vi sus ojos semi cerrados anhelantes, como hipnotizados por mi proximidad. Entonces cuando inclinaba mi cabeza para unir mi boca con la suya…

¡Muchachos¡Otra vez varados en la nieve! Tendré que llevarlos a su casa…

Nos separamos instantáneamente, el señor Obert no pareció notar nuestra mutua cercanía.

Simplemente pasó de largo y nos abrió la puerta del coche.

En el trayecto nadie hablo, el señor Obert bostezaba de vez en cuando, quejándose de lo cansado que lo dejaban esas clases.

Su auto corría a una velocidad media por las calles, Ed y yo estábamos en el asiento de atrás a una distancia prudente el uno del otro… El mirando por la ventanilla izquierda, y yo por la derecha, mi mente siempre recurrente al hecho de lo casi acababa de pasar entre nosotros, del beso que no fue…

Entonces mi mano se deslizo por el asiento, hasta topar que lo la suya que también descansaba allí. No lo mire, pero casi pude adivinar su expresión de desconcierto¿como me eran familiares todas sus caras si solo lo conocía desde ayer?…

Apoye mi palma sobre la mano, luego mis dedos buscaron el extremo de su guante y se metieron debajo de la tela, su piel era suave calida y ligeramente húmeda, quizás por el encierro de los guantes. Acaricie con mis dedos la piel, me estremecí al igual que el por el contacto.

Con mis dedos grandes, aparté de los suyos pequeños toda la tela que los cubría, el guante cayo de golpe al suelo del coche. Entrelacé mi mano desnuda con la suya.

El la tomo fuertemente, como si nunca estuviera dispuesto a soltarla, aunque segundos después suavizo el agarre.

Nuestras manos unidas quedaron apoyadas, en la pierna de Edward, con la punta de mis dedos podía tocarla, baje los dedos, estirando su mano, quedo palma hacia arriba sobre el muslo que yo había comenzado a acariciar…

Pude sentir el ruido su respiración entrecortada levemente, esperaba que en algún momento apartara mi mano, que me gritara que me detuviera, que era raro lo que estaba haciendo…pero no dijo nada.

Quite mis ojos, por primera vez, de la ventanilla y lo mire casi furtivamente. Miraba por la otra ventana, tratando de que las sensaciones no traslucieran en su rostro.

Seguí con mis caricias, mi palma comenzaba a deslizarse sobre la cara interna de su muslo y subía lentamente. Entonces gire por completo mi cabeza hacia el para admirar sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente intentado reprimir el placer…ignorando un débil gemido reprimido, solo audible para mis oídos, seguí subiendo…

¡Bien Heiderich¿Es en la otra cuadra verdad?

Retire mi mano, nerviosamente y la entrelace con la otra en mi regazo. Edward se incorporo en el asiento con las piernas cruzadas…

Si, es la casa amarilla… ¿verdad Alphonse? trato de que su voz sonara firme y despreocupada, pero salio temblorosa.

Aja…fue todo lo que pude articular.

Obert estaciono frente a la casa, Me baje del auto y Edward se bajo conmigo, entonces al verlo frágil ante el viento, con su delgada camisa y chaleco, caí en la cuenta que todavía tenia su saco en mis hombros. El no me miraba, tenia los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y el rostro inexpresivo miraba a uno de los extremos de la calle.

Le puse el abrigo…

Mañana te veré en clase… ¿verdad? le dije sonriendo

Si… dijo el respondiendo torpemente a mi sonrisa y se volvió a subir al auto.

Entonces antes de cerrar la puerta del coche…llego a mí un improvisado…Lo siento.

Otra vez me quede viento como el vehículo desaparecía doblando la esquina, al igual que ayer, preguntándome porque me pedía disculpas si era yo el que había cometido el pecado…

Gutten Morgen: Buenos días

Danke: Gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Holas! Antes que nada pido disculpas si este capitulo tiene sabor a episodio ¨de relleno¨, creo que todo capitulo de navidad lo es xD...En realidad, mis musos se fueron de vacaciones sin previo aviso y me dejaron sin inspiracion a mitad del capitulo T-T. Curiosamente es el que mas me costo escribir, tube que investigar sobre las costumbres de Rumania y el idioma, asi que espero que puedan disfrutarlo igual.

**Reviews: Hanasaki-kawaii:** Si, es cierto que Hei quedo un poco pervertido en el capitulo anterior, en realidad habia planeado que no hubiera contacto entre ellos hasta mucho mas adelante... fue un deliz erotico del momento xD. Creo que todo HeixEd implica un ericest implicito, ya que despues de todo Hei es Alter de Al, pero no te preocupes, Ed no va estar toda la historia viendolo como un clon de su hermano, en algun momento va a quererlo como alguien idependiente a Al. Respecto a la redaccion, quedaba confusa porque FF. net me borraba todos los guiones bajos que usaba para separar el texto, trate de corregir esto en este capitulo.Muchas gracias por tu lindo review n-n. **Neferyami:** o/o Oh, muchas gracias por los halagos, alimentan mucho mi ego xD, espero que este capitulo no te desilucione u.u; , gracias por dejarme review.

Los dejo con el capitulo. Dejenme su review n.n

Cintia Elric (Si ven a mis musos diganles que vuelvan, por favor TT-TT)

**Capitulo 3: Weihnachten** (Navidad)

24 de diciembre de 1921 Starchiojd, Rumania.

Las clases recién iniciadas fueron pronto interrumpidas por la víspera de la navidad. El día veintidós a la noche, luego que me separara de Edward, la nieve no había dejado de caer copiosamente sobre la ciudad de Sibiu.

Al parecer tendríamos una blanca navidad…Pero yo solo pensaba en Edward Elric, los dos días subsiguientes, a penas había podido hablarle. Teníamos clases casi todo el día y luego grandes cantidades de tarea nos abarrotaban el poco tiempo libre. El estaba absolutamente enfrascado en el trabajo de los cohetes.

Lo observaba durante las clases, los ojos dorados bien abiertos brillantes de la atención y de la esperanza. ¿Tendría el mi mismo sueño de llegar al espacio algún día?

Ese veintitres de diciembre había vuelto completamente agotado de la clase, pero mi cansancio no se comparaba a la desilusión que sentía por no haber podido hablar con Edward.

Desde el día de la conferencia apenas habíamos cruzado palabras y siempre relativos a la clase al clima y otros temas irrelevantes.

Como si ambos evitáramos adrede el tema importante, lo que había ocurrido ese día en el auto, lo que hubiera podido ocurrir en la calle, copos de nieve cayendo sobre labios anhelantes…

Me había acostado tratando de aliviar mi dolor de cabeza, por estas cuestiones. Oí el teléfono y los pasos toscos de pies arrastrándose de mi tía. Luego su voz llamándome. Me levante presuroso. ¿Quizás fuera Edward?

Casi me tropecé al bajar corriendo las escaleras y le arrebate groseramente el tubo a mi tía de la oreja, ella me dirigió una mirada severa antes de volver protestando a la cocina.

¡Hallo! dije todavía agitado por la corrida

¡Salut Alphons¡Te habla tu tío Albin!

¿Tio! dije atragantándome al hablar.

¿Como has estado muchacho? Has preocupado mucho a tu tía y a mi ¡hace tiempo que no llamas!

El tío Albin Prahova vivía Starchiojd un pueblo muy rural a los pies de los Capartos, mi madre había vivido allí, la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia, quedando huérfana tempranamente, cuidada por ellos. Así es que los Prahova me trataban desde siempre mas como a un nieto, que como a un sobrino.

Escúchame Alfons, estoy aquí en Sibiu comprando presentes de navidad. Porque no vienes conmigo a la vuelta. Llegare a casa de tus tíos en menos de una hora pasare la noche allí. Tienes hasta mañana para decidirte…

Confundido ante el pedido repentino, le dije que lo pensaría. Colgué el teléfono con dos pensamientos rondando en la cabeza. El primero es que no quería pasar las fiestas con mis aburridos tíos de Sibiu y anhelaba ver a mis queridos tíos Prahova. El otro es que no quería abandonar Sibiu sin Edward…

Cuando mi tío arribo horas mas tarde…ya tenia mi respuesta. El día 24 al alba arrastraba a un somnoliento y confundido Edward al auto de mi tío rumbo al pueblo de mi madre…

El día anterior había llamado al señor Obert quien me dio la dirección de Edward, tristemente al otro lado de la ciudad y sin un teléfono a donde pudiera llamar. Así que no tuve más remedio que caer a su casa de madrugada.

-¡Eres increíble!- me decía molesto restregándose un ojo, a mi lado en el asiento del coche. -Me despiertas a las cinco de la mañana para que vayamos ¿donde?

- Starchiojd- repetí por quinta vez. Vamos a celebrar la navidad.

-Aja -dijo el.

Yo seguía asombrado que no tuviera conocimiento alguno de la festividad ¿De que país extraviado al otro lado del mundo podría venir para no conocerla?

Durante el viaje, le hable de la tradición, del nacimiento de cristo. Y el me miro burlón, como si quisiera venderle un chisme extraño.

Se quedo dormido gran parte del trayecto, cada tanto lo miraba reclinado contra el asiento la boca ligeramente abierta. Pensaba en nuestros roces en el auto el veintidós a la noche, y de repente sentía ganas de acercarme a el otra vez.

Pero con mi tío allí seria imposible. Me hablaba constantemente, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor, esto ocasionaba que se saliera de la ruta a cada rato. Era más distraído que Edward para conducir.

Me hablo todo el trayecto de las cosechas, de que Claus (mi prima) ya había cumplido catorce años, de los que nacieron y murieron en el pueblo…La existencia de mi tío se remitía a su localidad y yo lo admiraba por ello. Por que pudiera ser feliz con su vida sencilla y campestre.

Hicimos una parada en Bucarest, para comprar comida y estirar las piernas. Edward despertó de mucho mejor humor y hablamos de coheteria, lo que quedaba de camino.

Pronto pudimos ver las colinas verdes ligeramente nevadas a lo lejos, los Carpatos. Edward comenzó a ver alrededor los ojos dorados muy abiertos. Pego su cara a la ventanilla, mirando todo con el asombro de un niño al que lo llevan por primera vez de paseo.

Miraba sobre todo las colinas, con interés, diría que casi con nostalgia.

¿Te gusta el lugar? le pregunte mirándolo.

Si…me recuerda a Rizembool.

-¿Rizembool?

Era la primera vez que daba señas de pertenecer a algún lugar.

-Si- me dijo sonriente-mi pueblo natal…

-Llegamos- anuncio la voz de mi tío antes de que pudiera interrogar a Edward sobre el tema.

Estaciono en frente de una pequeña, pero vistosa cabaña de madera. Pude reconocer que habían hecho varias remodelaciones desde mi última estadía cuando era un niño. Cuando fui por primera vez después de la guerra…

Nos bajamos del coche y antes que diéramos un paso hacia la casa se acerco corriendo mi prima para saludarnos.

- ¡Binevenit Alphonse!

- ¡Salut Claus!- la salude en mi torpe rumano.

Me abrazo, en seguida se soltó de mi y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Te gusta mi vestido?- dijo sosteniendo la falda negra, con encajes blancos y cintillos. Vestidos tradicionales de las mujeres de Rumania.

- Si, te ves preciosa.

Me di vuelta hacia Edward, que había quedado algo hecho de lado y lo presenté:

-El es Edward Elric, compañero de estudios y amigo-

Claus se fijo por primera vez en mi acompañante, note enseguida el rubor repentino de sus mejillas.

Edward la miro con extrañeza, en sus ojos brillaba un destello de reconocimiento, parecido al que había en su mirada el día que nos conocimos. Como si ya la hubiera visto antes en alguna parte.

Edward se presento y Claus se sonrojo más sin mirarlo.

Entramos a casa, mi tía Cornelia nos esperaba con la comida. Mujer dulce y trabajadora, mi tía había sido una de las mujeres más bellas de Starchiojd en su juventud.

Comimos tarde, mi tío nos llevaría a la misa de navidad. Edward y yo nos quedamos afuera. Quise acompañarlo ya que sabia que por ser mas escéptico que yo, no entraría.

Era el primer momento que pasábamos a solas desde el día de la conferencia. Solo hacia dos días, pero tenia la impresión que hubiera pasado mucho mas tiempo.

-Edward miraba al cielo…otra vez perdido en su mundo, de nuevo expectante a que algo que yo no desconocía, volviera.

Paso frente a nosotros en la calle una procesión de niños, cantando villancicos y recitando poesías navideñas.

Lo vi detener su mirada en los infantes, extrañamente yo también me perdí en sus figuras. Niñez. Niñez feliz, pero también muy desgraciada…

Me pregunto que pensaba el mirándolos, sus ojos también reflejaban tristeza…

No sabia que decir, no sabia por donde empezar. Así la misa dio conclusión y fuimos arrastrados por mi tío y su familia al festejo navideño.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos, así que solo nos quedamos en una mesa bebiendo Juica. Mi tío tocaba majestuosamente el violín con la pequeña orquesta del pueblo. Mi tía ayudaba con la comida.

Mi Prima Claus llegaba de la pista con el rostro colorado. se había sujeto el cabello azabache en dos coletas bajas, también un peinado tradicional, y tenia los labios pintados de carmín.

Me hablo al oído.

-Quiero que Edward baile conmigo. ¿Como se lo pido?

-Pideselo en ingles- no era muy versado en el idioma, pero algo sabía como para que pudiera lograr su cometido.

Edward tomaba distraídamente de su vaso mirando a la pista de baile, mientras yo le repetía a mi prima una y otra vez la frase. Entonces cuando se sintió conforme con su pronunciación, se puso frente a el.

-Edward shall we dance?

Sonreí al ver su expresión de puro desconcierto, me miro como pidiéndome ayuda,

-¡Acepta!- le dije riendo.

Edward se puso de pie completamente sonrojado, Claus le tomo la mano y lo llevo a rastras a la abarrotada pista de baile.

Antes de empezar ella le tomo las manos y las puso en su cintura. Para ese punto la cara de Edward era del color de los labios de su acompañante. Ella le paso las manos por los hombros, ajustando la posición para el baile. En ese momento comenzó una danza húngara, bastante rápida. Comenzaron a dar vueltas, Edward se movía torpemente, pero la muchacha lo llevaba con gracia.

Cuando concluyo la música los aplaudí de pie, y vi al danzarín huir de la pista lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitían.

Luego de la fiesta tuve que quedarme a saludar a un buen número de personas que no me veían desde que abandone el pueblo cuando concluyo la guerra.

Finalmente llego el momento en que me pude encontrar con Edward en la habitación. Cuando subí ya estaba acostado tapado con mantas hasta la cabeza mirando el techo.

-¿Te divertiste? – pregunte sonriendo.

Como respuesta solo me sonrió, quizás hubiera preferido que contestara con palabras. Pero verlo sonreír…y el brillo de los ojos como lava liquida con la luz de la lámpara de aceite reflejada en ellos, me hacían sentir bien, realmente feliz y satisfecho.

-¿Viviste aquí antes?- me pregunto incorporándose levemente.

Me senté en la otra cama frente a el antes de contestar.

-Si, fue después de la guerra. Mis padres murieron y…pasaron cosas desagradables.

No se que me llevo a recordarlo, quizás esa procesión de niños frente a la iglesia removió recuerdos que creía enterrados.

Casi tuve que luchar para no llorar, sentí rabia contra mi mismo por ser tan sensible a esos sucesos pasados. Aun hoy me lastimaban.

Baje la cabeza, porque me sentía avergonzado y para ocultarle mis lagrimas. Lo sentí acercarse y peso leve de sus dos manos en mis rodillas. Cuando levante la vista lo tenía frente a mí.

-Perdón. Te hice recordar algo que no querías…Perdón- era el ahora el que ocultaba su dolor…

Pero perdón ¿Por qué?…

- No hay nada que perdonar… - le dije poniéndole las manos en los hombros.- Yo también te recuerdo cosas tristes…-

Me miro como si comprendiera, sin pensar, me acerque a el toque mis labios con los suyos. Fue un roce leve, un beso puro como la situación la ameritaba. El aparto el rostro confundido, y volvió a su cama, no lo juzgue. Yo mismo no podía explicarme lo que sentía, así que ambos confusos y cansados, nos fuimos a dormir.

- Froehliche Weihnachten, Edward-

Le dije antes de girar completamente la llave de la lámpara…

- Froehliche Weihnachten…- me respondió y pude ver su sonrisa a media luz antes de que la oscuridad nos envolviera por completo.

**Aclaraciones:**

Hallo: Hola en alemán.

Salut: Hola en Rumano.

Binevenit: Bienvenido en Rumano

Froehliche Weihnachten: Feliz navidad en alemán.

Juica: Fuerte bebida alcohólica rumana hecha de frutas.

Nota: Posiblemente, me tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo. Disculpen, tengo mucho trabajo y demasiados fics empezados u.u, pero no se preocupen que no la voy a abandonar. n-n


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, no se si alguien todavia lee este fic T-T, pero espero que si asi que les dejo el capitulo cuatro.n.n

Saludos

Cintia Elric

Union

20 de febrero 1922- Ciudad de Sibiu- Rumania

Los dos últimos meses fueron por mucho los más ocupados de mi vida. Realmente nunca había tanta actividad. Estoy sorprendido, de a pesar todo, casi no sentir cansancio. Debe ser porque realmente adoro lo que estoy haciendo.

Edward y yo terminamos ayer los planos para un cohete en escala. Será un modelo pequeño de prueba, pero trabajé fervorosamente en cada diseño, como si fuera el cohete que me llevaría finalmente al espacio. Edward trabajaba junto a mí, con el mismo empeño. Me sentí tan cómodo de poder trabajar a su lado, creo que hacemos un equipo perfecto.

Solo hablamos de cohetes y de ciencia desde que dejamos Starchiojd, después de año nuevo. Ninguno de los dos parece querer hablar de otra cosa.

Cuando dejamos el pueblo de mi madre, la nieve cubría casi completamente Los Carpatos. Mi prima tenia todavía los ojos hinchados, cuando le pregunté al oído a mi tía el porque de aquello, me dijo disimuladamente en rumano: ¨ el apuesto extranjero de cabello largo…¨

La pobre Claus se había ilusionado con Edward, y nos despidió con la mano hasta que su figura se desvaneció entre los montículos de nieve. El viaje fue algo turbulento, nos quedamos estancados en la nieve dos veces, por momentos casi desesperamos al no poder desatorar el coche. Por suerte, el empuje de Edward nos salvó de morir congelados.

- ¿Es que has sido boxeador, soldado o algo así?- le preguntó mi tío asombrado por su fuerza. Edward rió negando con la cabeza.

Había tantas cosas de él que eran un misterio. Parecía haber vivido demasiadas experiencias para ser tan joven. A veces lo trataba de usted hablándole con respeto, por momentos olvidaba que era un muchacho de mi edad. Estos últimos meses, no hice mas que sorprenderme cada vez más de su capacidad, corrige mis errores en las ecuaciones antes de que yo pueda cometerlos…

Durante el día no tuve tiempo de volver a pensar en el extraño lazo que nos unía. Nuestra amistad que por momentos parecía más fuerte que cualquier otra, y sin embargo, a veces parecía ser menos que eso. Menos que amantes, mas que conocidos, pero casi tan unidos como hermanos…

Concordancia en los proyectos, los objetivos. Divergencia en las palabras, en el carácter. Ese silencio que nos separaba, y que me hacia sentir lejos de mi mismo. Por eso, quizás, nuestras ocupaciones eran la excusa perfecta.

A mediados de mes luego de que nuestro proyecto fue presentado. Obert nos habló por primera vez, de la posibilidad de una beca. El estado alemán estaba interesado en los cohetes y querían que jóvenes germanos llevaran adelante emprendimientos en su propio país. Si el proyecto era aprobado, nos trasladaríamos a Munich. Me hizo feliz saber la ubicación, por un lado porque no era en Berlín, ciudad que odiaba, y por otro porque una buena amiga de mi madre vivía aun allí, haciéndome más fácil la obtención de un alojamiento.

Volvíamos con Edward, rumbo a su pensión. La pregunta se escapó, antes de que pudiera pensar sus consecuencias.

- Si vamos a Munich ¿Dónde te quedaras?

- Primero, deberíamos esperar a recibir la beca…- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Me sonrojé, sobre todo por el pensamiento ya latente en mí, de pedirle que se quedara conmigo.

- Bueno…si es así. Conozco gente en Munich, y puedo conseguir un buen lugar donde estar…

Automáticamente deje de hablar sintiéndome estupido…no sabia como continuar la frase. ¿como podía pedirle a alguien que recién conocía que se fuera a vivir conmigo?

Lo miré, para ver la reacción ante mis palabras. De nuevo, estaba abstraído, lejos. O quizás estaba pensado en lo que yo le había dicho, esperando a que terminara de hablar.

No volví a abrir la boca en el resto del trayecto, reprendiéndome mentalmente, por no meditar antes de hablar…

Llegamos a la casa de Edward. La pensión estaba en una parte bastante humilde de la ciudad, en unos edificios de aspecto viejo y miserable.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- me preguntó tímidamente

Asentí aturdido, pero feliz por el ofrecimiento. El cuarto era un océano de papeles y planos. Tenía varios libros amontonados en un rincón. El polvillo lo cubría todo. Junto a la ventana se hallaba la cama desarmada, las toscas cobijas iluminadas esporádicamente por la luz nubosa de las persianas semi cerradas. Edward se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación donde sobre una pequeña mesa, había una lámpara.

- Disculpa el desorden- dijo llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza. No he tenido mucho tiempo para limpiar.

Le creí, realmente nuestro tiempo escaseaba. Aunque me dio la impresión que no era alguien muy dado al orden.

Corrió algunos papeles de encima de la cama y me senté en ella. La única silla de la habitación estaba abarrotada de libros. De una alacena sacó una botella de brandy y me ofreció, acepte solo por cortesía. Pude notar que un rincón tenía varias de estas botellas vacías…

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama, uno de los rayos que se filtraban a través de la cortina le dio en el rostro. No lo había notado antes, quizás enfrascado como estaba en los planos, pero tenia la piel cetrina y unas ojeras bastante profundas.

- Te ves agotado – le dije en la habitación en penumbras.

Bajo la cabeza, la mano con la que sostenía el vaso tembló ligeramente. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que le ocurría el vaso explotó.

- ¡Edward!

Solo atine a sostener su mano, todavía mojada por el licor. Se sentía extraña, fría, blanda en exceso…

- Edward…¿que te pasa? – le pregunté asustado.

Se puso de pie pisando los fragmentos de vidrio. Ante mi mirada atónita, se desabotonó el chaleco y la camisa. Desvié los ojos ruborizado.

- Mírame Alphonse.

Lo obedecí. Me impresione casi hasta el desmayo. Una prótesis cubría enteramente su brazo derecho y se mantenía sujeta por un cinturón de cuero alrededor de su pecho. Se acercó.

- Es un brazo artificial. Por eso el vaso reventó, lo apreté demasiado sin darme cuenta. Tomé su mano, era tan fría como el metal. Recordé la noche en que había querido tocar su mano a través del guante y el la apartó…ahora sabia realmente porque.

- Pero ¿como¿Fue en la guerra?

El negó con la cabeza.

- Recuerdas cuando hablamos de alquimia, yo te expliqué los principios de composición y descomposición y me dijiste que si era verdad, se podrían revivir o crear seres humanos…

Asentí.

- Bueno, una vez yo creí realmente que podía traer de vuelta a alguien que había fallecido…Este fue el precio de mi ignorancia. – me dijo alzando el brazo.

- No lo entiendo…fue¿alguna clase de experimento que salio mal?

Me miro con tristeza, casi con una suerte de decepción. Como si hubiera esperado que de alguna manera yo lo entendiera. Me sentí avergonzado, como si lo hubiese traicionado.

Se vistió dándome la espalda. Sentí la urgencia de hacerle saber que podía confiar en mí, de pedirle perdón por no comprender. Todavía no se había puesto la camisa cuando lo sujeté por los hombros.

- A veces creo, que es por mi culpa que estas triste. Si hay algo que debería saber…por favor, dímelo.

-Alphonse, no es tu culpa – me dijo dándose vuelta, sus ojos ambarinos estaban al borde de las lagrimas.

El deseo se esparció en mi como una lluvia de agua cálida. Lo abrasé casi desesperadamente, hundí mi rostro en su cabello. Su aroma me embriagaba mas que cualquier licor, y mi anhelo de él era tan grande como la vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo. Me asustaba esa parte de mi que el deseo hacia nacer, tan atrevida y apasionada que nada le importaba. Le pedí perdón mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda. Elevó su rostro hacia el mío con los ojos cerrados, los labios abiertos...una invitación a que lo besara. Su lengua fue la que primero se coló en mi boca. Él sabia mas que yo, simplemente deje que me guiara. Estaba de puntas de pies, casi colgado de mi cuello, que pequeño era, que dulce...

Mis manos se aferraron a sus muslos y lo alcé para tenerlo a mi altura, sus delgadas piernas se enlazaban ahora en mi cintura. Rompí el beso para respirar y cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, sentí mi cara arder. Un dejo de razón me cruzó por la mente. No podía hacer eso, estaba mal...Pero su respiración entrecortada, su aliento ardiente sobre mi cara, sus ojos brillando de expectación, no hacían mas que pedirme que me hundiera en el infierno con él, que transgrediera lo normal, lo correcto...

Y decidí hundirme para siempre con él, a partir del momento en que caí sobre su cuerpo en la cama. Los rayos pálidos de la ventana iluminaban su piel desnuda, perlada en sudor. Entré en él enloquecido de éxtasis, vi su cara roja de placer y contraída de dolor. Oí mi nombre entrecortado por los gemidos, el estruendo de la cama contra la pared. La luz nubosa me adormecía, y todo parecía un sueño difuso. Cuando su deseo fue satisfecho, yo también llegue al máximo goce. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos acelerados, su piel húmeda y caliente, el aroma a sexo me embriagaban.

Tuve la urgencia de preguntárselo otra vez antes de que el sueño nos venciera a ambos:

-Si vamos a Munich...¿vivirás conmigo?

-Si...- me dijo con la voz entrecortada y débil.

Me dormí tranquilo, abrazándome a su cuerpo.


End file.
